Colorful Entries
by Miyuki Chiyo
Summary: In the rainbow, why isn't gold a color?
1. July 12, 2037

**I was motivated heavily on the encouragement I got from CherryBlaze23. She said my books were awesome! Squeal~**

 **But Author-chii39 and I are similar. We both need more Brine in our lives. Soooooo...dramatic pause, let's write one!**

 _ **Notes:**_

 ** _~Probably a dystopian novel where the color of your eyes is what matters._**

 ** _~Based off of the color wheel and color psychology_**

 ** _~The color wheel thing only worked for Brein. Sad. I'll put it off for later use._**

 ** _~Looking at DreamingRaine's posts on SunnyPrincesses (great renovation! XD), she's right! Truth has gold eyes. Check. In the anime, his eyes are gold, not sea-green like Rein's._**

 ** _~This is written as diary entries and broken into different periods of age._**

* * *

 _July 12, 2037_

Dear Diary,

When they could have gotten me a phone...why did they get us diaries? And real ones, instead of digital ones? It's icky! You smell like paper, raw and contained, and remind me of school, bustling and strange. Now I want to throw up. I hate it, I hate it!

Since I just got you and I'm suppose to write my feelings down on this paper since I need something to be my friend during life's hardships. I sometimes, honestly, don't get my parents. Sure, I love them, but they're eccentric.

Oh, you probably won't get it. I don't even know why I'm even writing in this. You can't talk to me. You're just a piece of leather with paper strapped in of you. Here, this will probably make it clearer.

My mom's color is magenta. Yes, a pale, mysterious and alluring purplish pink. The layer of purple mean royalty as they deepen the magnificent hot pink, modifying it to a regal magenta. It's a far more mature magenta. Hot pink symbolizes bold and youthful teens.

Gold. That's my dad's color. The color of being successful in life, full of ever-lasting achievements. The sign of victory and triumph over your rivals and enemies. It's wisdom. Enlightenment. It's a valued color in our society. The ones with eyes like my dad's will always be better than us, the ones with not so successful representing colors.

Speaking of the color, I'm fascinated by it.

In the rainbow, why isn't gold a color? It's so majestic and warm if mixed right. Just like red. It can be unforgiving and full of bloodshed if mixed too bold. However, if it is mixed too bold, it can represent deep passion and love. Add a little white, and we have me. A furious shade of a mixture of pink and red.

My color is shocking pink.

You can tell it by my eyes. It's a bold yet neutral in a way. Science reports say that's my personality all summed up in a color. A mushy color that looks like one of those lip glosses my sister owns. Ewww...

Yet I have to admit, the color is appealing to me. It has the same intensity of the light pink that burns your cheeks as a sign of first love. It's youthful and full of first times. Tranquil, warm, loving, just like innocent firsts. It's bold like red. The color of strength and power. It impacts people. It screams at the world to drop everything and pay attention. It's the color of energy and the symbol of life.

I'm Fine Hoshiko, and my color is shocking pink.

Xoxo, FH (or also known as shocking pink 'cause that's all people ask for these days)

 _July 21, 2037_

Dear Diary,

I sometimes wished I had gold eyes.

People with gold eyes like my dad are successful. Not idiots. Not losers. Not useless people who could have done better. Nor were they me. A girl who will always be useless. Always in the past, always in the future.

There's this new kid on the block. He has gold eyes, with a tint of scarlet. It has two extremely prized colors swimming around in his eyes. He has no idea how lucky he is to have such luxurious eyes. He's going to be the best of the best. The cream of the cream.

Yet his eyes must be lying.

He's shy. And strangely polite. Extraordinary. He's not demanding the world to notice him at all. The reddish in his eyes don't make sense. The main color, the spotlight of the show, his gold eyes are the ones that represent him better.

He's a gentleman. He has manners. He isn't like me. A girl who will always be useless.

He called me a princess the other day! I had to glance at my eyes right when I got home. I didn't have any purple mixtures developing in my iris. No regal or royal colors. Just regular old shocking pink. I'm confused. Why did he call me a princess when my eyes weren't purple at all?

Is being called a princess a insult? I'll ask my sister later. Today is my birthday. Who should I invite?

Maybe I'll invite him, I don't know.

From, a princess.

 _July 21, 2037_

Dear Diary,

Was it wrong to try to invite that boy to my party? I had tried to be on my best manners a few minutes ago. But when a tall lady came to open the door, all she did was look at my eyes with her green ones and slam the door in my face. Did I do something wrong?

Green is the color of envy. But she didn't look like she was jealous of me. Just disgusted that I was even knocking on her door of her prestigious son. Green is also the sign of money and nature. It's the lonely one color stuck in the middle of the color wheel, forever being the voice of reason in an argument. Is she lonely? Green is suppose to be full of balance, harmonizing like the night's gift, restoration. A time to reflect and level the sins and deeds to an equal.

Green is supposed to be peaceful. But that lady doesn't seem to side with those of peace and doves. She isn't calm like her eyes tell us.

But our eyes tell everyone our personality, how one is going to be with us. Opposites of the color wheel will be enemies. Similar ones with be friends. Others will be regular old strangers. I don't get it.

Some things don't make sense. My sister is enemies with a guy with purple eyes when they're suppose to be compatible friends. It's tiring to hear her rant everyday. Altezza, the blond boy's sister is in my grade. I like her, even though I'm not suppose to. She possesses mesmerizing green eyes. They always grab my attention. Red and green are opposites. We're suppose to be enemies. And she treats me as one.

Those with sliver, gold, black, and white eyes are out of the color wheel. They're special. Unlike us.

The girl named Lione on my team had sliver and gold eyes, layered with accents of orange and red. She was a friendly girl, yet when she entered a kitchen, she completely changed. The air around her was different. We weren't around a person like us. We were around a genius. A miracle.

I sometimes want to have blue eyes like my sister does. Soulful blue eyes. Ones that can relate and empathize with someone. Everyone likes the color blue. It's the sign of so many things. Intelligence, trust, efficiency.

I been told I have an aura of energy, my original red color standing out. But I don't stand out in a crowd. I'm just shocking pink. Perhaps it's the white layer that demolished that trait. White is pure. Red is bold. They don't mix. White's the color of new beginnings. Red's the color of never-ending attention.

White isn't just innocent and a sign of completion. It's also a veil of invisibility. Most people don't notice the color white against the other colors. It's just there. Until it is by itself, it is never noticed.

Having white eyes is pitiful. Having no one to remember you. Having no one to care about you. Having no one to even make a friend out of.

My sister has an aura of serenity. Calmness. Resting and relaxed. Like a night sky or a bright cloudless day. It fades in the background as it brings peace yet people still notice it. However, it is frosty. Yet my sister isn't cold to strangers. She's already obsessed with the new kid.

Maybe one day, someone will remember me. Care about me. Make a friend out of.

Energy + Peace, xoxo

 _August 2, 2037_

Dear Diary,

My name is Fine Hoshiko. Yet all everyone does is ask what color I am. If one has compatible eye colors, they can marry. Those with gold eyes like my dad's are irregulars. I'm kinda sick of the rules. It's frustrating when every question you get asked is about your specific eye color.

I been thinking of making friends, but the only one friend I can seemly make is Fango, this underclassmen who also has red eyes. However, his is dark, alluring yet bland. It's eye-grabbing for such a muddy and dark color. It's fused with so many layers of black. It's a color of power, strength, and intelligence like Rein's. It commands authority, yet the thick layers show he is self-absorbed. I tried talking to him today. It didn't work. He was self-absorbed like his eyes said.

Why did I even think the system could be wrong? My sister was probably cold to some people. Altezza and I will always be enemies.

Regrets from a failure.

* * *

 **So, not much moments, but I'm not fans of rushed romance. You do not kiss a guy or literally say yes to a guy within a minute of meeting him. It takes like years to gain that trust real love has. Or those months better be packed with stuff that brings them closer and understanding each other more.**

 **Romeo and Juliet literally featured two people willing to die for each other within three days of meeting. Shame...don't follow this example.**

 **So...review? Pretty please? With a cherry on the top?**


	2. 07,12,2037

**Gawhhhh...don't bake cookies with the wrong type of cinnamon, guys!**

 **The below was full of mistakes. I literally wrote 'Fine and Rein aren't twins. Fine is the younger twin and Rein is the older twin.' Face palms***

 _ **Notes:**_

 _ **~Fine and Rein aren't twins. Fine is the elder. Rein is the latter.**_

 _ **~It was kinda disgusting writing about Rein's obsession with Bright.**_

 _ **~Fine was ten when she started her diary**_

* * *

 _07/12/2037_

Hello, Another Piece of Junk My Parents Got Me,

Yes, hello. You are another piece of junk like the name suggests. It's quite fitting.

I'm only writing down my actual thoughts. Can you believe you come with locks? Cheap old rusty little metal ones? I can saw one off with a scissor and that's nothing. I'm only writing because my sister is writing right now. It looks good. Should I scribble some more?

Maybe I should write some big unrealistic dream of mine. Ha, like I even have any. I'll just make up one.

Dearie dearie, I want to get married on a huge carousal. Get proposed with a big fat bouquet. Marry a prince as he gallops away with the white horsie he bought for me. Wait until Shade hears this. He's going to ogle his eyes out with how cringe worthy it is.

Significantly yours, R. Hoshiko.

 _09/09/2037_

Dear Diary,

Doesn't that sound quite cheesy? It's been a few months.

There's this cute new kid in my neighborhood. He has striking gold eyes. Perfectly combed auburn hair. Isn't he the perfect prince?

I have him for only one classes, how sad... I won't be able to intensely observe him for most of the day. He's always swamped with the girls that keep flooding his table during lunch. His gold eyes are so pretty. Speckles of the red of fresh autumn leaves were sprinkled as a finished touch to his living perfection.

He's sooo handsome... I think I'm about to faint. His name's just as bright as his smile...his perfect toothy smile. Bright x Rein. Bright x Rein.

Rein Tama. Rein Tama.

Or should we add our last names together? Hoshiko-Tama. Tama-Hoshiko? No, I should take his name as a proper bride! Bright x Rein...Brein..Right..

Best regards, Rein Tama.

 _12/21/2047_

Hello Journal,

Journal? Hello? Why not dear diary?

It's because it's so cheesy. And this is a journal. Not a diary. Plus, the only 'dear' in the world is my amazing and handsome Bright. He would be the perfect boyfriend...No, husband! One more heart drawing can't hurt...

Fine's eating a cake right now. She binges when she's sad.

She gets sad a lot lately. I read that if someone gets sad, their eye color might change. Like a person is an extrovert, full of energy like Fine, suddenly becomes all depressed and withdrawn, their color will stray from the main with layer of white and black. Those supplementary colors are bad. If you have white eyes, no one cares about you. You're a wallflower, forever in the shadows. Those with black eyes are evil. They have so much darkness in them and no light to balance it out, causing the iris to match the pupil.

The birth of Christ is coming soon. Why not call it Christmas since you're twelve, Rein? Because I'm friends with this dork with purple hair. Yes, him. I can't believe I'm friends with him. Yes, you, Shade, stop reading over my shoulder. This is my journal. Not something you can read like that book you threw at Mrs. Pumpkin's head.

Don't you dare scoff at m-

Hello Journal, I'm back. Just finished some stuff I needed to take care off. I'm not sorry if you're getting dirty because of my hands. I don't have clean hands right now, and I'll wash later. So just suck it up, baby and take some blood stains.

Blood? Are you scared? That's nothing. It's not even mine.

Plus he's used to it.

So no worries. :)

Sincerely yours, Miss Tama.

 _01/01/2057_

Morning Journal,

Hello, it's the new year. Are you excited?

Ha, guess what? I'm not. It's just one more year closer to my perfect wedding with Bright.

B x R

Nice heart right? Think it's a good luck sign that Bright and I will have some development this year? I hope so.

Just you know, Bright's birthday is in a month and five days. February 6. It's on my calendar. Yes, the big red circle Shade has been asking about. I can't believe I'm friends with him. It's not a circle. It's a heart. How can't he get it right?

He must be blind. I'll suggest we get his eyes checked later.

Regards to you from Mr. Bright Tama's charming wife.

01/17/2057

Dear Diary that holds all of my precious secrets,

I'm secretly actually in love with my best friend. I'm such an actor. I keep talking about this new kid to get his attention. He's so dreamy and mysterious in comparison to Bright. His dark eyes make Bright's gold eyes inferior. I can only hope he sees through my lies and says he loves me back... S x R ...

Ha! I knew it! You were looking at what I was writing. Think you can lie to me? I thought you knew me better, frenemy of five years full of pranks and fighting.

Now, how would you like to die?

Bonjour.

It's me again. Stupid Shade has me trapped this time. But I shall win tomorrow. Mark my words, you dimwit. He got me in a lock so all I can do is literally move my arms. This is stupid.

Just you know, Bright's eyes are the best in the world. They show so many sides and emotions one can have, and it's captivating.

What bastard? You want to hear a nice lecture about how awesome Bright is? I'll be happy to give you one. Also a black eye probably. Which teeth do you like the most? Here, mister. Since you want to read some sick old girly talk, I'll write some for you.

Ahhhh.. Bright-senpai, thank you for finally noticing my true love for you.

Nothing shall bring us apart, my love. I have always, will always love you, so Rein Hoshiko, if this isn't too late...will you marry me and become Mrs. Tama?

Yes! A thousand times yes! I love you, I always will!

Huh? What's wrong with him? Did my girly talk finally disgust him to the fact he wanted to puke? Take that Shade!

Hahaha, from the ingenious Mrs. Tama.

 _02/02/2057_

Hola amigo,

Also, are you a girl or boy? Una chica? Un chico? We'll just put you as not available, I see. Fine's lucky to have Bright in five classes. I only have him in Spanish. Mrs. Amor was being mean to me. So what if I want to learn how to say I love you in Spanish? I wished I had Bright in Language Arts so we could have played Romeo and Juliet! If only I was that lucky...sighs... It's been a few weeks since Shade last looked over my shoulder. Is this what you can call a success? Well, yes, it is definitely a success!

Have a happy day, RHT.

 _02/04/2057_

Hello Monsieur Paper,

I am Madame Tama, wife of Monsieur Tama. Doesn't it sound beautiful? I'm freaking out. For real. My eyes say my personality is suppose to be extremely well-versed in being calm. But how can one be calm when they are about to...HIS BIRTHDAY IS IN TWO DAYS. And I don't have a present for him yet. I wasn't even invited. How sad. But nothing shall bring Madame Tama's hopes down.

Madame Tama shall find a great gift for her husband. One worthy of being at his side. Madame Tama shall find a gift that suits him. That will show the infinite amount of love she bears for him.

No. If Madame Tama wants to find a gift that measures her love, she won't be able to. Madame Tama's love is limitless. She loves Monsieur Tama.

See how everything is getting ruined... I need to find the gift as soon as possible. I have to. It would be humiliating if a wife doesn't give a gift to her husband. Okay, future husband. But HUSBAND.

From a tearful and distraught Madame Tama.

 _2/6/57_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I'm hopelessly in love with my best friend. His dark eyes are ever so mesme-_

 _Cut. Cut, cut, cut._

 _Hello, Rinny's little diary,_

 _Tch, that is disgusting to say. Even write about. Especially the one above about myself. Just like the entry she wrote about Bright. Horrifying. Rinny's boyfriend's birthday is today. Stupid kid who caused a miracle. Changed my violent best friend to a crazy lovesick fan-girl. She was have a meltdown two days ago. What could have made the great terrible and fearsome monster cry? Apparently it was not having the perfect gift to give._

 _Gold eyes are full of achievements, I guess._

 _Ha. Yeah right. He changed her for the worst. I liked the old her better._

 _-S_

* * *

 **Less of the colors talk, since Rein is more obsessed with some other stuff... Fine's the one that colors fascinate. So many different variations of Mrs. Tama... Shade and Rein friendship is quite nice to write. Rein could be extremely descriptive in violence is what I like to believe. Now...let me think of all the homework I threw out the window...**

 **~Only Rein and Fine will have diary entries.**

 **DreamingRaine:** Thank you, thank you. Brine reminds me of the blues in PPG, the underrated yet amazing couple. Let's do this!

 **Author-chii39:** I know, I know right? I read a story called The Impulse and The Control. Great story about a red themed guy and a green themed girl about how they clashed.

 **Leave a review? Oh, look, a sheep!**


	3. February 6, 2038

**I'm probably going to make this a story. A young adult dystopian novel, where all that matters is the genes you were born with that affect the color of your eyes. Everyone is too focused on the color of your eye, and it completely controls who they are friends with, enemies with, in love with. Like you might not know why you hate them, but you hate them because they have purple eyes and you have yellow eyes. Another example is a job interview, where a person with blue eyes might get in with zero experience rather than a red eye with tons of experience because blues are colors known to be more focused and calm.**

 _ **Notes:**_

 _ **~An idea was taken off of Pretty Little Liars**_

 _ **~Fine is not just dense in romance, she's dense in idioms, in my thinking about her. So cute!**_

 _ **~This is going to be a happy, no drama love story. I want a change from drama.**_

* * *

 _February 6, 2038_

Dear Diary,

I was invited. Me. Out of all the people who could have came in my place, me, the clumsy Hoshiko sister, shocking pink, was invited. Me. Invited. It's been so long since I had attended something this formal! My parents normally leave everything to Rein since she's the face of the company, not me.

It's not my fault I rather get dirty and in the mud instead of dressing up and talking. She can be the heir, I just want to be a soccer player, a title fit for me. Warm colors are known to succeed in the entertainment industry. Rein keeps saying that I should get something secure and won't be a hit or miss, but why would I miss batting a ball?

She might be able to pitch better, if you seen her swing that arm of hers, but I have a reputation to uphold. I have never been struck out. Never. Rein might be able to challenge me and make that first strike, but I'm definitely in control of sports when it comes to the second one.

She's a puzzling one, and I'm the older sister. Her birthday is in December, now I think of it. I'm a year older.

I guess it's because of the colors of our eyes. My eyes are a slight variation of my mom's, and a close opposite of my sister's, who comes from our grandfather. If my eyes were orange...Lione and Rein had never been close friends. A mixture of gold and sliver eyes. A girl whose eyes were covered by so many layers of orange flames and scorning red to the fact it almost looks to be bright orange eyes, the exact opposite of my sister's calm blue ones. Which only meant lots of clashing.

They say when you meet someone who is directly your rival in eye color, they will be your worst nemesis.

Lione and Rein.

The exact definition came alive in that pair. One insult started another as they split the whole school into either one side or the other, no in between. I had sided with Rein, being her sister. Blood runs thicker than water. Lione was on my team, but Rein definitely held more of my heart.

Lione moved away after she turned blind one day. Maybe I'll bring up Lione during dinner.

Xoxo, Fine.

Dear Diary,

I brought up Lione during dinner. My parents asked if she was that girl on my team who was gold. I nodded. She was really good at soccer, but she was way better in the kitchen. She whipped up so many delicious cakes that I had eaten. Now I'm hungry after thinking about it.

Dad started talking about how delicious her food was.

Her food was really good. It was like heaven sitting on a plate. It looked like heaven, smelled like heaven, felt like heaven, and tasted like heaven. Her favorite ingredients was spices, and her cooking never lacked in flavor. It was never bland. In fact, it reminded me of inanimate things. Home. Life. Happiness.

I'm wondering what happen to Lione. Mom asks why don't we invite Lione over. Rein coughs. I hand her a napkin.

Lione is gone, I say. Mom questions why.

Now this is where Rein acts strange. She just sits up from the table and excuses herself to her room. And adds some stuff that I don't get in her big elaborate speech. How can someone lose their appetite? I'm always ready for cake or any sweets.

She's really weird. She keeps mentioning that she is no longer hungry. And then Mom asks 'why is she trying to beat around the bush'. How is Rein trying to beat around the bush? She's not outside. And how do you beat around a bush? Beat a pan and walk around the bush doing so? Rein would never do something like that.

She's intelligent. Reserved. She's an introvert so she wouldn't do something daring like that. She would rather paint her nails probably. She's trustworthy, my parents say. She wouldn't run off to do something stupid like I do.

I would probably like to beat around a bush, but it would be rude, waking everyone in the neighborhood up. Especially after I just got invited to a birthday party.

I forgot to elaborate on that.. I got invited to Bright's birthday party. I can't really say anything about me being special, since everyone at school got invited. I'm not excited like Rein is. My younger sister is going nuts over getting the perfect gift. I know he has really pretty gold eyes, but 'the most perfect golden eyes mirrored with speckles of crimson and bright pumpkin, the perfect reminder of the beginning of autumn, like the first leaf of autumn'... That's oddly descriptive and sort of disturbing, no offense, Rein.

And doesn't she hate the color orange? Rein hates everything that reminds her of Lione. She just jumps up and grimaces.

I'm going to get him a soccer ball. Maybe I'll help him find his special talent. A talent other than wooing a bunch of brainless girls. Which he is quite good at, looking at the crowd of girls surrounding him everyday.

I hope a soccer ball is enough for his birthday.

Hope I break a leg (according to mom, that's good luck), the person who gifts soccer ball.

 _February 7, 2038_

Dear Diary,

I felt awkward during the party. I tried hanging out with my sister, but she was busy trying to beat up a guy. In my summer pants and loose shirt, I felt different from everyone else. Different as in bad. I was the casual at a formal party. My sister was also the casual one there, but she was slightly more dressed up than me, and plus she looked totally comfortable beating up that guy while in a flawless frilly dress.

Guess it was my fault for being the only girl wearing shorts in a room full of stuffy adults. Most of my classmates just hung out in the shadows.

But me? No, I had to go in the middle of the dance floor, trying to get to the dessert bar, thinking the best of it. I was carrying a plate piled up high of mouth-watering cake slices. Delicious poor slices that had ended up wasted on Bright's shirt.

The birthday boy's birthday was probably ruined by me.

But I guess that would probably be an entertaining party for him? I really don't know anymore.

Sincerely, an optimistic sad girl.

 _February 16, 2038_

Dear Diary,

Today, Bright tried to talk to me. It was pretty awkward. He actually didn't mind about the whole cake fiasco. He actually thought it was quite refreshing!

I once splattered cake on Rein and she wasn't happy. Nor was I. There was so many cake wasted. So many precious slices.

It was hard to talk to him normally because he is always surrounded by lots of girls. Is it fun to always be in a crowd, respected and loved? I have heard of my sister talking about being alone in a crowd. How are you alone in a crowd? Everywhere you look there is people. She must mean about being invisible, but everyone holds some respect to Rein, but it's probably because of how she acts. I think there is probably some fear included in that line of respect.

Gold colors probably know how to deal with a crowd. Lione was always easily able to win the popular support.

I like having my own crowd of people, filled with people I know, my teammates, classmates. So does Rein. But what does a crowd of strangers feel like? Is it scary? The fact you know no one around you?

Is that what is means to be alone in a crowd?

From, Fine Hoshiko.

 _February 17, 2038_

Dear Diary,

It must be sad to always be around people you don't know. Bright is always around lots of people, but when I look closer, he doesn't actually interact with them really. He doesn't talk to them much, hang out with them, laugh with them.

Does it hurt to smile?

His smile seems unreal. When I look at it, I see no purity or happiness in it. It's not clear like it tells me. His smile is glistening white, the color of transparency and the truth. It's forced. Faked.

Is he really happy?

He always wears that smile. That smile that I see nothing in. It's just like fake promises. Empty.

When people are happy, their faces show it. They smile from their soul and their smile reflects the happiness in their soul. It's a chain reaction thingy we learned in science. How one thing affects the other. Our soul affect our smiles. Our lives affect our soul. Our personalities affect our lives. Our personalities affect our eye colors.

Does that smile really mean happiness?

FH.

* * *

 **I'm quite proud of myself. Three chapters in a week. This is going to be happy youth love. Little expected drama. Nothing far-fetched. I want a simple young love. Clear and transparent. It'll be a nice change. A refreshing one.**

 **cherrione:** Well, they were expecting cell phones. So they would be disappointed. I'm trying to express Rein's cold side of her personality other than in her violent ways. Thank you, I was slightly afraid I had written something terrible when I posted Chapter Two. Shein will take some time to happen since both are still in their friendship stage. Brine will be the main spotlight. I'm sorry about the drama part. I don't like to disappoint, but right now, I want some cute young love. The ones where both are each others' first love.

 **LILPRINCEASS:** Thank you, I had this idea when I was reading through my psychology books. It's reassuring to know my writing isn't as bad as I thought. I almost had a panic attack.

 **Author-chii39:** There's a llama around here? Copies Erza's move and changes into a beige trench coat. Now, on to find that llama... I wonder if it's strawberry colored... Or it's fur is made out of cotton candy... Friendship Rein and Shade is fun to write about, being they are still both innocent individuals. I had to add Rein's obsession for Bright, because, what Rein is Rein without her unrequited love?

 **Feeling quite selfish, bad Chiyo! But I really would like to see some new faces. Like guest reviewers! It's been a long time since I had a guest review. I'm been scrolling through everyone's reviews, and most of them have guest reviews.**

 **Okay, I admit, being the oddball is fun, and everyone's reviews are already enough. It's already enough to have one review. I'm not that dependent or threatening like most people I have seen on many writing apps. They have threatened readers to vote and comment to boost their popularity on the site, but it's really not right to threaten people in my opinion.**

 **Now, off to find that mythical cotton-candy llama with strawberry-colored fur. Got any leads where it is? Tell me below!**


End file.
